User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Remnants of the previous conversation Salut! Ca va? :Pas trop, KKD. >_> 01:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? :T'as pas entendu ? Mon grand-père est hospitalisé et je m’inquiète pour lui. 13:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :01:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Au fait, je crois que tu le sais. C'est juste que je m’inquiète incessament, c'est tout... >_> Oh, right. I remembered that, but I thought you were sad about something else. >.< :/me nods and hangs head in silence. 03:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I just wish there was some way to make you happy... :/me thinks... 03:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thought of anything yet? And I saw you voted against me in featured media... :Well, for the perfect theme of friendship, COM rules. And I still haven't thought of anything yet... 03:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* Axel, Roxas, and Xion are the perfect expression of friendship! Whatever. I'm swamped with homework... :If you're talking about sticking together after betrayal, death, Alzheimer's disease (or, memory loss), emotional turmoil AND having people laugh at you just because you're friends with a duck and a dog, now that's a friendship worth saluting. :And indeed, these next two months are going to be packed with assignments for me. I love the subject, but I hate the thought of impending exams. >_> 04:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Alzheimers XD. but the thing I like about Axel/Roxas/Xion is that they are Nobodies. they have no hearts to feel with, and still have one of the deepest friendships the series has ever seen. Salut! Ca va? :Encore une fois, pas trop. J’ai été engueulée pour aucune raison hier. Et dire que je suis déjà brisée… 00:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) dommage. that sucks. I still wish there was a way to cheer you up... :I'm thinking...... And somehow, the more I think... 01:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) the more you think... what? Now I have to know. :The more I think, the more I get stuck. 01:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sooner or later, I'll think of something... the more you think, the more I get an Idea. :I'm counting on you. 01:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Something's coming along. Whatever you do, avoid the IRC, please. :I've always avoided the IRC because of studies/exams since late February ; but why the explicit reminder today ? o.O 01:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) No reason at all....... mischievous glance :Hum hum, I sense some mischief. If it still continues, I'm getting on. 01:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I've got something to 'give' to you... read this. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5805072/1/Teardrops You inspired me to write it. I hope it makes you feel better. and all the editors on the KHWiki!}} From everyone on the KHWiki, hope this cheers you up. ^-^ -- 05:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I... can't thank you enough. Thanks, guys. TNE tries hardest to smile but can only pull a tiny grin 08:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) A tiny grin is better than a massive frown. :And I gotta say, I did weep upon reading the fanfic. :Once again, thanks. 01:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, didn't mean to make you cry that much. Just know that we're always here for you. :Thanks. 01:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm Really Sorry... Hi Deezer Friends? Notifications Guess What?! Aide Master Xehanort Theme Archive Box